The Hunger Games
by ShadowReaper1998
Summary: In a world where all the conteniets have become one and where a deadly game is played each year Sakura Haruno is the next girl tribute in the Hunger Games. Will she survive? Or perish with the other 23 contestants?
1. The Reaping

** I have re-written it save for some paragraphs here and there explaining what the hunger games is about and yes I checked with someone saying I could use things out of the books as long as it wasn't too much and not exactly the same so I did try to fit it into my own words. I get you guys are trying to tell people that they can't do certian things on the sight but don't be so rude about it and try and give them pointers about fixing it instead of saying hey you can't have this and that take your story down or you're a disgrace etc these are a few of the comments I have gotten it's no wonder why everyone hates you guys. But I like to try and be mature about these kinds of things so thats my advice to you guys. Anything I used from the book in this chapter I. Do. Not. Own. They are Suzann Collins. If you have issues with the spelling I'm working on getting another beta because mine is busy with yearbook and school. Mathmatica-chan I'm sorry I took it off again but here you go. I will not be taking it off again unless someone deletes it. Now everyone stop with the rude reviews if you have something to tell me like that PM me. Also the whole point of this was to use the plot of the Hunger Games for the Anime Naruto just I have my own ideas twisted into it. I think that's all for explaining myself.**

**Sakura-ShadowReaper1998 does not own Naruto or The Hunger Games but she does own her oc's**

**Me-That's right now enjoyyy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

When I woke up, I stretched my fingers across the rough canvas of my mattress that was laid out on the floor. I was kind of upset that Hinata had left me in the middle of the night. She was always warm no matter what, and I always seemed ice cold or maybe that was just my heart. I looked around our old dusty living room to find her curled into my mother's chest with her face hidden by her dark locks of raven hair. Hinata had probably had a nightmare again but today I knew what nightmare she was having. I mean who wouldn't have a nightmare today, because today was the reaping. I admit that I had one myself but it was easy enough to ignore.

I propped myself up on my elbow huffing at the pain in my back because I had slept on it wrong. So I lay back down and stretched bringing my back all the way up till I heard a satisfying pop. I smiled to myself and used my elbows to prop me up in a sitting position and smiled at Hinata face that was as fresh as the morning dew from the rain outside. My mother was extremely beautiful and sometimes I wondered how I was her daughter. My mother was sweet and kind. I had a knack for being sarcastic and rude but how else was I supposed to keep people out that I knew would hurt me?

Sitting at Hinata's knees was the most adorable kitten in the world, guarding her. He had black glossy fur, small yet firm frame, small pink nose, and lime green eyes. Hinata had named him Nightmare, because she insisted he could be bullies worst Nightmare. At first we didn't get a long, being I tried to drop kick him down a cliff. Yes I'm an evil person. But we reached a compromise. As long as he got milk from time to time and killed mice around the house we were on equal footing.

I swung my legs off the bed and onto the cold hard wood floor. I shivered as goose bumps started on my arms and legs. I decided to wrap the thin wool blanket around me and slid into the kitchen without waking my mother and sister. I smiled seeing freshly picked blueberries on the table. Hinata had probably gotten up early to pick them, seeing how there were still fresh dew drop stains.

I took a couple and ate them as I pulled on a pair of old comfortable blue jeans that had holes in the knees, I'd had these forever. But I refused to let my mother get rid of them they were my favorite pair. I pulled on a black tank top and then a red long sleeve shirt; putting my cherry blossom pink hair up in my hat I had bought down at the market. I put my soft leather hunting boots on that fit so comfortably I could sleep in them. They were about the only pair of shoes I wore around here. Grabbing a pair of fingerless gloves, I slid out of the house shutting the door softly behind me.

Our part of district 12, nicknamed Carbone is usually crawling with miners heading out to the morning shift at this hour. Men and women alike with swollen knuckles because of how hard they pound away in the mines, not only that they and probably half of Carbone haven't eaten in days so they look like skeletons. Today the streets were empty and there was thick heavy tension in the air. I rubbed my hands together; I just needed to get away from the square.

I head over to the Uchiha place and knock on their back door softly. It opened a crack to a teenaged boy. I wave a little and he smiled some opening it up a little more so I could slip through. He greeted me with a slight smirk and we knuckle touch each other.

"So, what have you been up to as of late Sasuke-kun?" I smile.

"Nothing to unusual, I've been helping my mom bake cookies for the orphans." He murmured

"Would she mind if I stole you away for a couple hours or so?"

"I don't think so. Let me check just to make sure." He disappeared out of the room and I waited quietly.

I had two best friends in the whole lot of Carbone and they were two boys believe it or not. I could trust them with just about anything including my life. That's one of the big reasons I hate these stupid games. There was a chance that we all could be thrown in. What would I do then? I didn't want to be faced with a problem like that and I just shook it out of my head.

When Sasuke came back I smiled at him and he gave me a nod to let me know it was alright with his mother. He moved some floor boards out of the way; revealing a small hole. I couldn't help but giggle reaching down in the hole and taking my hand crafted bow and arrows. I had made them myself from watching black smiths do it in the market. Sasuke pulled out a couple daggers and we were ready to get going.

He covered the hole back up with the floor boards and we headed to his bedroom and he opened up his closet; pushing his shirts aside. He felt around and pressed hard on a certain board in the back and a door popped open. I couldn't help but smile we had learned to adapt over the harsh years and if anything ever happened Sasuke would be able to get everyone we cared for out. As he pushed the old wooden door open all the way it revealed a tunnel.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled.

To tell you the truth I really enjoyed my Sundays and Saturdays. As we walked through the twisty labyrinth of tunnels I saw a light up a head and ran for it. I threw my hunting bag up the hole and my bow and arrows than getting a boost from Sasuke popped up into clean fresh air of the wilderness. It was our time to go hunting and not only that we spared out here. Just in case one of us got picked we would be semi prepared to fight and we knew how to survive, better than anyone in the Districts or so I liked to think.

Sasuke came up after me and dusted himself off. I covered the hole with a round wood cover that fit perfectly. A boy with blonde spiky hair and ocean blue eyes was jumping up and down waving us over to him. I got up and raced Sasuke to the top of the hill and naturally he won.

"You…cheater…!" I say in-between pants.

"Hn" He sharpened his daggers.

"Anti-social freak" I mutter.

"Sakura-chan it's just that you're too short." The blonde grinned.

"Shut up Naruto! It's not my fault!" I stomp my foot.

"Shh you'll scare off our prey fun sized lady." Naruto smirked.

"Oh...I'm going to get…" Sasuke covered my mouth and pointed at a rabbit just a few feet away.

Naruto pointed to me to take the lead and I slid an arrow from my quiver and moved smoothly through the trees. I hooked the arrow onto my bow and took aim, closing one eye. As soon as the rabbit looked my way I let go and right through its eye the arrow went. Naruto clapped and whistled at me while Sasuke seemed to stare off into space. I gave a mock bow to Naruto and ignored Sasukes aloofness and collected my prize. It wasn't exactly normal to be so loud and carefree in Carbone but we didn't care. We were kind of the rebel type though my mother loved to chide me for it.

I watched as Naruto pulls out his knife and swiftly takes care of my rabbit for me. We always liked to eat the first ones we caught. While Naruto worked I took the time to look at both of my boys features, Naruto had blonde hair that spiked at the top, peachy colored skin and ocean blue eyes. He really sticks out like a sore thumb. Sasuke had raven colored hair, the usual Carbone looks and black eyes that had a tad bit of silver in them. I on the other hand was kind of short with cherry blossom pink hair and emerald green eyes. What a combination huh? But Naruto liked to compliment me on my looks all the time. As you have probably noticed Sasuke is cold and anti-social but he sticks up for his friends.

While Sasuke cooks the rabbit, I make us some fishing poles to work with and we each cast them out into the water and leave them there. The boys wanted to hunt before we spared and I agreed. We spread out into different areas and headed out. I climbed up into a tree about half way and waited silently and when prey came my way well let's just say they didn't move fast enough. I slid out of my tree and took my bag of meat; heading back to the little campsite. The boys grin up at me having some animals themselves. Sasuke was even able to find some raspberries. These were some of our lucky days when we'd go to bed with full tummies.

We collected the fish Naruto had come back to take care of and sat down around the fire; eating our rabbit. It was so quiet out today yet there was some sort of peace around us in these woods. I thought about Hinata and the Reaping today. Her name would only be put in a few times; surely she would be fine. I was brought out of my thoughts by the words Naruto spoke.

"One day I'm going to get me and my family out of here." Naruto looked up at the sky.

"Really, just how are you going to do that?" I ask.

"I don't know but one day I'll do it believe it Sakura-chan" He gives me a goofy grin that I can't help giving him one back.

I could picture him and Hinata having a family one day. I mean she had this huge crush on him; she'd bring him flowers sometimes. Things like this did make me a little jealous though but not in that way, just the loss of a best friend and my sister didn't exactly make me happy.

"You're crazy dope." Sasuke watched the flowers move in the wind.

"You're so negative all the time teme!" He gave Sasuke a scowl and said boy only rolled his eyes at the blonde. I shook my head they were so childish sometimes but she loved them anyways though it was no secret to Naruto that she had a slight crush on the Uchiha boy.

"I wish I could just tell you how I feel…" I whisper

"Did you say something just now?" Naruto asked.

"No, not at all." I blush some realizing what I had said.

"But you just said you wanted to tell someone how you feel!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at me and I glare at him.

"I did not now stop acting ridiculous!" I yell and look away.

"Sakura quiet down and Naruto stop bothering her would you" Sasuke leaned back against a tree trunk.

"So are we skipping sparing today?" I asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice. It is Reaping day and we can't afford to be late." Sasuke mumbles and Naruto and I nodded in agreement.

On the way home, we swung by the food market which is in a huge space where ware houses use to be. Most businesses are closed by this time on reaping day, but the market's still fairly busy. We easily trade six of the fish for bread, the other two for salt. Lady Chiyo the bony old woman who gives us some soup most of the time takes greens off our hands, in exchange for a couple of chunks of paraffin.

I watched Mary sitting on her porch in a fancy pure white dress, her hair done up into curls. It made we want to hurl being she was talking about how she might get picked to go to Konoha. I had thought about giving her a good black eye once but didn't think the whipping would be worth it. Naruto pushed me along as I mumble about Tesserae.

Tessera is where you can opt to have your name put into the reaping bowl more than once. In exchange you get a year worth of oil and grain for one person. This is the way it works for all of Dark Raven. When I was twelve my name was put in four times; once because it's mandatory, twice for Hinata, three times for my mother, and lastly for myself. Naruto did it not only for his mother but also for the orphan children. He's such a big hearted guy and puts everyone's safety before his own. It's a quality I wish I had sometimes but I don't and I live without it. Sasuke on the other hand put his name in extra times too though he didn't have to. But what he got from it he split between Naruto and me. I cried the first time he had done it and tried to give it back but he had waved me off telling me not to worry about it.

Naruto, Sasuke and I divide up our spoils, leaving two fish, a couple loaves of good bread, greens, and a quart of raspberries, salt, paraffin and a bit of money for each.

"See you in the square." I said without any kindness in my voice.

"Yeah…see you in the square Saku." They both turned on their heel, leaving.

At home my mother and sister are ready to go. My mom wears a fine dress. Hinata is in one of my younger outfits for the Reaping and it suits her well. I slid into the tub of warm water and get cleaned up. When I got out and thanked my mother graciously while slipping on a baby blue dress with matching shoes. It was one of her nicer ones and it made me smile that she would let me use it. My mother did my hair into her special braid and I didn't complain.

"You look beautiful sissy." Hinata whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you Hinata," I hugged her, because I know Hinata always had a hard time with anything related to death.

I protect Hinata in every way I'm able, but I am powerless against the reaping. The anguish I always feel when she's hurting wells up in my chest. But I didn't let it show on my face. When I look up at her again she has tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. I hug her close because I know this is really getting to her. That there's a bigger chance I'd be taken from her. I tell her soothing words to calm not only her but myself down as well. When she has finally calmed down I suggest to her and my mother we eat.

The fish and greens were cooked in stew, but that was for supper. We had decided to eat the bakery bread from Mikoto Uchiha and some cheese Hinata had made with her friend this evening. We drink milk from our neighbor's goat, they are gracious enough to share and I shared some with Nightmare. He purred with happiness and drank it. I rubbed his head with a smile.

At one O'clock we head for the square. Attendance is mandatory unless you are on death's door. This evening officials will come around and cheek to see if this is the case. If not, you'll be imprisoned. People file in silently and sign in. The reaping is a good way for Konoha to keep tabs on the population as well. Twelve through eighteen-year-olds are herded into roped areas marked off by ages. The oldest in front, young-ones in the back, like Hinata. The space was getting tighter and more claustrophobic as people arrived. District 12's population is about eight thousand. Late comers are directed to the adjacent streets, where they can watch the event on screens as its televised live by the state.

I find myself standing in a clump of sixteen's from Carbone. We all exchange tense nods then focus on the temporary stage, that's set up before the Justice Building. It holds two chairs, a podium and two large glass balls, one for boy the other for girls. I stare at the papers in the girls' ball. Twenty of those papers had Sakura Haruno on them.

Two of the three chairs fill with Mary's father, mayor and Tsunade, District 12's escort. She was fresh from Konoha with her long silky blonde hair, and spring green suit and chocolate brown eyes.

Just as the clock strikes two the mayor steps up to the podium; and begins to read. It's the same thing every year. He tells the story of Dark Raven, the country that rose from the ashes of the four great nations. He lists the disasters, droughts, storms, the fires and so on. The result was Dark Raven, a shining Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to citizens. Then the Dark Days came, the uprising of the districts against Konoha. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games.

The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in an arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins.

When the mayor is finished, it's time for the drawing, Tsunade says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reaches her hand in and digs out a slip of paper. The crowd had drawn in a breath as she did this. It was so quiet you could probably hear a pen drop. I got a horrible feeling and in my head Hinata's name had flashed through my mind. Why this happened I didn't know. I drew in a sharp breath my emerald green eyes turning a slight grey color. The piece of paper Tsunade held had slipped from her fingers and back into the bowl.

Tsunade growled softly in frustration at this and mumbled "Hold on a minute winds a bit strong today."

My eyes had returned back to the emerald green and I rubbed my head, feeling weird. But my eyes widen in fear just a little as Tsunade yells out the name. My worst fear had come true.

"And our girl tribute for this year is Sakura Haruno!" Tsunade yelled with into the microphone her voice strong and commanding.

For a minute I could feel my breathing stop along with my heart but my legs moved on.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope this one was a lot better. Chapter 2 will be up depending on what you guys give me as feedback. Again if I have misspellings tell me but don't be rude about it and I am trying to find a backup beta. Thank You and REVIEW!<strong>

**Sakura-It's important!**

**Naruto-See you guys soon (we hope)**

**May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor**


	2. Tributes

**So sorry for the late update, I've been so busy with the end of the year school work and my sister and boyfriend issues. Gome gomen don't kill me. But I loved all you're reviews and I'm happy those who were kind of rude apologized to me you know who you are. But here is the next chapter to The Hunger Games. Chapter 2 didn't have a lot of changes from the third time I put it up but I did make changes in the middle and end This story might be slow on updates because I am working on Demon Night you guys can read that if you so wish :) But enough about me let's do the disclaimer and get to the story.**

**Sakura-ShadowReaper1998 does not own anything! Just her own oc's she may use.**

**Me-That's right and I successfully found Sakura's theme song ;) it's called Fighter by gym class heroes Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I kept walking; the crowd parting for me. So many things were running through my mind like if I was ever going to see my mother and sister again. Or even see Sasuke and Naruto. I heard Hinata screaming behind me like a two year old and felt small thin arms wrap around my waist. I knew it was her and what I had to do right now I wasn't going to be proud of.

"Sakura you can't go! You have to stay with me and mom!" She yelled.

"Hinata, I can't. You know the rules as well as I do." I mumble trying to get her off me.

"No! I don't care about the rules. We'll run away!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I knew the peacekeepers would be coming soon if I didn't do something to make it look like a punishment. I hoped one day Hinata would forgive me for this. I took my hand and slapped her across the face, enough to leave a red hand print. Hinata looked at me in shock her hand against the print on her face. Her eyes watered.

"Hinata talking like that is forbidden! I don't ever want you to say something like that again!" My voice was ice cold and distant.

"S-saku…I…" She stuttered for words.

I shoved Hinata away from me and headed up the steps, sucking up the tears that I knew would be pouring down my face later. I had to keep at least some of my dignity. I stood at the top of the steps watching Naruto carry Hinata like a princess to the very back. He slid her into my mothers' arms and stood there with Sasuke, giving me a look of pity. I didn't want nor need their pity. I balled my hands into fists.

"Well than that was quite interesting wasn't it everyone?" Tsunade smiled

It made me sick to think that her and the people like her could find any of this entertaining. I wished she'd just hurry up and call the boy tribute and be done with it. I crossed my arms as the cameras were zooming in on me. My face was whipped of emotion and I could see some of the proud looks my District was giving me for staying strong.

"Well than let's get our boy tribute shall we?" Tsunade slid over to the boys bowl and dug out a name.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She says in a loud clear voice.

My blood ran cold, fate was a cruel thing. I knew the horror showed on my face and I had my hands balled so tight they were bleeding. Naruto had gone so damn pale I thought he was a ghost. Sasuke walked to the steps with grace and a look that could melt ice. But under that icy expression I knew what he was really thinking and feeling inside. Were we going to have to kill each other in this game?

**"I can't believe this!" My inner said.**

_"I know, I don't know what will happen." I say back to her in my head._

**"This is just great. We have to kill the hottest guy we've ever known" My inner mumbles.**

_"Is that all you can come up with in a time like this?" I hiss at her._

**"Man, I would like to make some sweet…" She wasn't listening to a thing I said.**

_"You or more importantly we will not being making anything with him! He's one of my best friends for god's sake!" I cut her off._

_**"But he's so fine and you only live once and we both know you have a thing for him." She giggles**_

_"Can we stop talking about this please?" I mutter and would have been blushing if we weren't in front of these cameras. _

**"Fine grouchy, you sure know how to ruin some ones good vibe" She replies.**

_"How do you have a good vibe when we're going to end up dead or possibly have to kill Sasuke?" I say kind of pissed_

**"Like I said you only live once" She mumbles.**

I didn't reply to her after that because I didn't have a comment. I watched as Sasuke walked up the steps. He stood next to me though before I had seen something flicker in his onyx eyes. Was it fear? No, not with Sasuke but it couldn't have been what I think I saw. Almost like it was a loss of a lover. Nah couldn't have been. But when I gave him a once over I frowned softly at the thought of having to fight him. I never wanted this but I guess no one really cared but me and possibly him.

Sasuke had a very nice build on him, raven hair spiked in the back making it look like a chicken's ass. It would look so odd on another boy but it suits him. He has pale skin like me and though his eyes look black if the sun hits it just right you can see the grayish silver in them. Sasuke was one of the merchant family children. He didn't need to hunt or anything like the rest of us but he chose to and gave us what he didn't want out of the kindness of his heart. There was always a crowd around him at school mainly girls of course. His mother, Mikoto, was such a nice lady. His father Fugato not so much, his dad kind of scared me. I had heard his older brother Itachi had died in the games.

But the one specific thing about Sasuke that had me so fond of him was what he had done for me so many years ago. I guess you could say he was almost my hero or maybe a girl's prince charming. But I didn't believe in fairy tales at least not anymore, but back then I might have thought so. I thought back to that night in the alley.

_**Flashback**_

_I climbed through the barbed wire of the fence surrounding District 12 with my bag full of game. I had at least 2 squirrels, a turkey, and three rabbits with some nuts and strawberries. I was extremely pleased with myself and since Naruto was at home sick, I had some for him and his mother as well. Making my way through the square I had been stopped by a bunch of 17 year olds. At that time I was only 12. _

_They saw my bag of game and grinned. I knew what they wanted and I made a run for it; heading for the back alleys. I couldn't let them have this, it was all Naruto and our families had. It was the one thing that kept us alive and gave us hope. I tripped and fell into a puddle; getting mud all over my clothes and face. My ankle didn't feel too good and when I got up I just fell back down. So I went to crawling. _

_It was only a matter of time before the kids had finally caught up with me. I was in a corner the bag tucked behind me. I glared at each of them; daring them to move any closer to me. The boy on the left grabbed me by my hair and repeatedly slammed my head against the ground. The other three got my game bag. I screamed and clawed at the one holding me by my hair. _

_"No, you can't take that!" I yelled. _

_"We can take whatever we want brat" replied the one who cut my hair for the fun of it._

_I could only watch helplessly as they took not only my family's food but also Naruto's and his mothers. I struggled again but the boy only stepped on my face to hold me there. That's when he came out of nowhere. I didn't know why he'd done it or how he'd done it but I was great full. _

_The boy stepping on me was dragged backwards and I heard a crash. The others had dropped my bag of game scrambling backwards. I cracked open my eye to see Sasuke Uchiha standing over me looking livid. _

_"Get lost you bag of scum." He threw their bruised and bloody buddy at them. _

_The three boys grabbed their friend and scampered off. Sasuke put my game bag over his shoulder and lifted me up into his arms. I could only wrap my arms around his neck and smile. He was my savior and at that time I had believed in knights in shining armor. That was what this boy had been to me. He carried me all the way home to my mother and sister who freaked out over my injuries. The last thing I remembered was him laying me down and whispering something I couldn't hear before I blacked out. _

**End of Flashback **

I didn't want to have to be enemies with Sasuke. He was a good person not just one of my best friends. I mean if I didn't make it I knew Naruto and if Sasuke made it out alive they'd make sure my family wouldn't starve. Fate was so cruel…I couldn't do this like I thought I would be able to. Our childhood went through my mind and I knew the tears would be pouring down my face.

**"Don't flake out on me! Get it together girl!" My inner yelled.**

_"I'm trying! I'm in emotional stress right now!" I yelled back._

**"Oh, brother that's all we need right now." She mumbles.**

_"Just go away you stupid moron!" I hiss and didn't get a reply._

Good that'll teach her to mess with me. I mean she wasn't the one going through all this now was she? Then again I probably just got rid of the one thing I could trust. What an idiot I am. Sasuke looked at me and offered a small smile to me and I gave a weak one in return. But he did something most tributes never do and I admired him once more. He reached and gave my shoulder a soft squeeze before turning back to the crowd. Sasuke had whipped his face clean of emotion again and I followed his example.

The whole crowd of District 12 bowed low to us everyone together telling us good luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Whelp that's it for that chapter I hope you all review and feel free to tell others about it. I'm feeling in a good mood this week so be sure to watch out for chapter 3 soon. Though I think I'm going to start updating on the weekends more than the week days. Sorry for any spelling or grammar still working on a beta. Bear with me guys. Don't forget about the polls I put up in my profile for everyone to vote on. Sorry if everything's slow on updates remember I'm going to work on Demon Night more often.<strong>

**Sasuke-see you guys around.**

**Me-Review!**

**May The Odd's Be Ever In Your Favor**


	3. Goodbyes

**Well I got this chapter done fast :) Excuse me if I have any miss spellings I didn't have my other program to fix most of it and I don't know what's going on with my beta...so don't be harsh. But I do hope you guys enjoy it. One last thing please vote on my poll and the others I'm going to be putting up. I want to thank all my reviewers for their lovely reviews. I really do appreciate it and I hope to see new ones soon :) Mathmatica-chan I am sorry you don't have an account or email :( but all's I can do is reply to you like this and thank you for your suggestion!**

**Sasuke-ShadowReaper1998 does not own anything! Except for the oc's she makes up.**

**Sakura-enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Sasuke and I followed peacekeepers toward the old Justice Building. It was made out of greyish black cement that was chipping off in places. Leaves that were a dark green wrapped around the pillars in front, each leaf was connected to a vine. I could just barely make out the cracked window on the far right to the side. Our Justice Building wasn't exactly something to be proud of from the look on the outside. Even from this far I could see how badly the walls were cracked and that the roof might cave in any time. District 12 was the poorest district and everyone knew it we were kind of the laughing stalk of all of Dark Raven.

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets staring straight ahead. I felt extremely nervous at the thought of having to take each other's lives a frown appeared onto my face and Sasuke glanced my way for a moment but then looked away. I knew he saw right through me. I looked at the ground rubbing my arm as we stepped into the old creaky elevator. The peacekeeper hit the button to go up and I moved closer to Sasuke in the corner as the high pitched squeaky sound started. He slid his arm around my shoulders with a sigh rubbing the side of my right arm. It wasn't my fault this place was so unstable and it's not like I asked him to comfort me but I was grateful for it.

The elevator finally reached the top after what I thought was forever. The doors slid open and the peacekeepers nudged Sasuke and I forward. Sasuke stepped out first and headed through the halls like he had been here before. I grimace at how he was acting and waited for the peacekeepers who stepped out and one moved in front of me and the other went after Sasukes retreating form. My peacekeeper led me through hallways. Some people thought about running but really there was nowhere to run we'd either end up dead or going to the games, but at the moment getting shot didn't seem so bad.

**"Stop thinking like that. It's just as bad and you know it." My inner hissed at me.**

_"Well I mean if you think about it I wouldn't have to kill Sasuke and he wouldn't have to kill me, plus no more games." I said._

**"Oh and what about Hinata and mom, I'm pretty sure Sasuke and Naruto would be pretty upset too." She commented smugly.**

_"I hate you right now." I crossed my arms._

**"Don't get mad at me because I'm right and you aren't." Her voice faded away. **

I knew she was right and I hated when she was right. I couldn't just leave everyone like that; I needed to come up with a plan to get home or at least make sure one of us was coming home to our families. The peacekeeper took me to the door on the right and I was pretty sure Sasuke had gone inside the doors on the left. They were medium sized double doors made out of wood with those old fashioned locks you might see in western movies, though this door looked like it was attacked by a swarm of termites. The peacekeeper held the door open for me and I walked into the room; the door closing behind me.

I walked across the polished marble floor and to the velvet red couch in the center of the room. There were different flags with the symbol of Konoha on them, a swirl with an arrow connected to it. It was supposed to represent some sign of peace, Naruto would always mumble peace my ass and shove his hands in his pockets walking away. I sat down feeling the tears brimming at the corner of my eyes. Thinking about him or even Sasuke just made me want to cry. What if both of us died? Naruto and our families would be so heart broken.

I folded my hands in my lap this was where we would say our good-byes to everyone we cared for. I wondered who was going to come in first would it be my mother, Naruto or even Hinata. After what I did I didn't think Hinata could bear to look at me. I had never wanted to stab myself or be shot in the head so bad. Hurting her it was un-acceptable to me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked myself.

When I heard the doors open I cracked open my left eye to see my mother and as soon as the door closed I got up running to her. She hugged me tight and I balled the back of her dress into my hands crying now.

"Mama I'm so scared!" I sobbed into her shirt.

"I know baby, I know." She pulled me up into her lap as we sat down on the couch.

"Mama is she mad at me?" I whisper.

"No not at all sweetheart. She's just so worried that she'll lose you." She whispered back.

"I know...mama I have to tell you something." I sat up.

"What's that Sakura?" She asked.

"I kind of...rigged the reaping I think..." I look at the ground.

"Sakura, you mean to tell me you used that!" She yelled.

"I don't know mama! I got a bad feeling and it just happened." I hug my knees.

"Who was it supposed to be..." My mother whispered.

"...I think you know who. I don't do this kind of stuff for just anyone." I say.

"Hinata, Oh my poor baby." She kissed my head.

"Times up" The peacekeeper yelled from outside.

My mother and I hugged one last time before she walked away and I sat down once more. I wondered if I had used it or if it was just my imagination. The doors open again and somebody slammed right into me. I couldn't help but smile and hugged back holding my little sister tight who cried into my tummy. I ran my fingers through her raven locks whispering sweet things to calm her down.

"Sissy you're going to come back right?" She asked.

"I don't know Hinata...I..." I tried to say.

"You have to come back! We need you. Everyone does you and Sasuke both." She whispers.

"Alright Hinata I'll do my best...I promise." I held out my pinky and she wrapped hers around mine.

"Here Saku-chan I want you to have this." She placed something in the palm of my hand.

I opened it up to see a golden pin or barrette that had a mocking jay in the middle. The tips of its wrings touched the golden rims and it had an arrow in its mouth. I couldn't help but smile softly at it. This would have coasted a fortune and it made me wonder where she got it.

"Hinata where did you get this" I asked?

"We made it. All of us pitched in. It's for you and Sasuke for good-luck. He has one too but it's a little different." She gave me a smile.

I pinned it to my shirt I would put it in my hair sometime later when I was able. Hinata curled up in my lap. I decided to sing her one of her favorite songs to make her fall asleep. There was no need for her to have to watch the rest of this and be pained. I thought about one and opened my mouth singing. My voice was like Sakura petals in the wind so soft and sweet.

_Look at me_

_You may think you see_

_Who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Every day_

_It's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside? _

_I am now_

_In a world where I_

_Have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow_

_I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart?_

_And be loved for who I am_

Hinata had fallen asleep by now but I owed it to her and myself to finish the song I had written a couple days ago. I didn't sing often being I had stage fright and was really shy about it. But this time I would finish the song.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection_

_Someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm?_

_Someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be_

_Free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know_

_The reason why_

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think, how we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show?_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show?_

_Who I am inside? _

When I finished the peacekeeper let my mother take Hinata away while she was asleep and Naruto came in. He offered me a weak smile and he sat down next to me. I didn't know what to tell him. We were his only friends everyone else weren't exactly to fond of him at all.

"So this is really it huh?" He whispered.

"I guess so...whichever one of us comes back..." I began.

"No...Don't talk like that!" He yelled.

"Naruto..." I touch his shoulder.

"You, teme and my mother are all I've got...I just can't lose either of you Sakura-chan." He put his face in his hands.

"I know Naruto..." I wrap my arms around him and we rock.

"You guys can do it...you know how to survive." He was trying to find the bright side.

"There are twenty-four of us Naruto and only one can come out alive." I whisper.

"I know...but find away." He whispered again.

"I will I promise don't worry." I rub his back.

The peacekeeper came in and Naruto had to leave and I was left there alone. I wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen to all of us. I just hoped a miracle would happen and one of us would come back alive. I close my eyes to rest my thoughts not expecting anyone else to come in but they did. Mikoto knelt down beside me and slid a box of cookies next to me.

"Hey Sakura-san I wanted to thank you for always being there for my son and no matter what happens I'll always love you like a daughter." She smiled brightly at me.

"T-thank you ...I appreciate it." I whisper and she hugged me tight.

"Good luck out there Sakura. We all believe in you." She left me alone.

Sasukes Pov

I sat down on the purple velvet couch in the middle of the room. I had to admit I wasn't as calm on the inside as I was on the outside. I took deep breaths and tapped my fingers on my legs rather impatiently. I wondered how Sakura was doing she had seemed extremely troubled well she was always troubled about something but it didn't mean I didn't worry about it. My thoughts were interrupted when Naruto came in and sat down next to me. I didn't look at him I didn't have to I already knew what was wrong it had been the same with my mother.

"Hey you alright dope" I mumble

"Teme do I look alright to you, I'm about to lose my best friends." He grumbled miserably.

"Hn" I watch the ceiling I couldn't really say anything. I wasn't particularly good at comforting people or finding the right words to say.

"Is that all you ever have to say Sasuke? Even at times like these you are still so anti-social" Naruto yelled in my ear.

"What do you want me to say Naruto? That everything is going to be fine and dandy?" I growl

"No, but something anything would be nice teme!" He crossed his arms

"Dope the only thing I can tell you is to pray like the rest of us." I crossed my arms as well

"Alright, I will" Naruto got up.

The peacekeeper came in and Naruto was taken back out to the others. My mother had already visited me. It seemed like my father didn't have much time for me anymore, at least not since my big brother Itachis death. I got up leaning against the door and heard Sakuras voice from the room across the hall. Her voice was so beautiful and soft. I wished I could be there to hold her. Though her voice was beautiful and soft it had hints of sadness.

The doors open to the peacekeepers and Sakura it was obviously time to go to the train. We followed them out and into car. The cars were shiny and black as night. The seats made out of brown leather. We got to the train station and Sakura and I both got out I would glance at her every now and then but nothing more than that. Sakura couldn't stop staring at the cameras while my eyes were trained on the train itself. It was so long and a shiny silver almost like money wise. It must have coasted millions than again that was Konoha for you.

The doors slid open and Tsunade ushered us inside. I glared at Tsunade warning her to back off as I made my way to my room. Tsunade backed off a little bit and Sakura stared after my retreating form but jogged to catch up with me. After a while of pleading softly I let her into my room and she crawled into my large comfortable bed and I decided to sleep on the couch. I could hear the soft tears streaming down her face before she went to sleep. I knew she would have a stone cold face in the morning. But tonight she was like a poor young child.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys what did you think? Good? Bad? I take all ideas into consideration and oc's etc. Sorry for slow updates and all but I need to keep up with school and all the family problems but I do update when I can. Pleaseee Review it means a lot to me and I reply to everyone who does. Cheak out my new story Angels and Demons if you so wish other than that see you guys next chapter :) <strong>

**Sakura-Bye bye!**

**_May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor_**


	4. The Mentor

**Taaa daaa Chapter 4! I was in a good mood today and practically bored today so here ya go. Mind you spellings are not perfect neither is grammar still working on a beta :( but don't hate please. Yes this one is fairly short and probably not really important but I had fun writing it. It's got humor in it :) plus I'm practicing with Sasu-chans pov I'd like feedback on how I'm doing with it. Long chapters aren't really my thing...but you might get them every once in a while. **

**Me-Disclaimer!**

**Tsunade-Shadow-chan doesn't own anything! But her own oc's!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**_No one's Pov_**

Glassy emerald green eyes flutter open to the small slit of sun coming in from the dark blue curtains. She grumbled her perfect pink lips turned down in a frown, her pink hair sprawled out onto a big dark blue pillow. She couldn't help but smile softly and buried her nose in the pillow curling up under the sheets and comforter. Until she was rudely awakened that is by a certain irritated boy standing on the other side of the bed.

_**Sakuras Pov**_

I shot out of bed seeing Sasuke there and started to hyperventilate wondering why Sasuke was in my room and the fact I was only dressed in a tank top and my...my...underwear was very embarrassing. Sasuke glared down at me obviously annoyed at something. But how could he be annoyed I mean should I be the one with that look? He was in my room wasn't he?

"**No you idiot we're in his room. Remember you decided you were going to crash on his bed." **My inner murmured sleepily.

_"No I didn't this is my room! I would never do such a thing its weird!"_ I yell.

**"Whatever you say but I know what happened you have short term memory loss sometimes."** She shot back.

_"I do not!"_ I cross my arms.

**"Sure, whatever gets you through the night Sakura."** My inner mumbled sarcastically.

_"Just go away you annoying little brat!"_ I stuttered.

**"Fine, be that way but you should at least thank him for letting you stay in his room for the night." **She hissed and faded.

I finally looked over at Sasuke looking over his figure. My face turned beet red because Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of her in none other than boxers.

"Get some clothes on!"

"Hn" He pulled on a pair of jeans ignoring me.

"Anti-social asshole"

"Could you get out now? I think you've got enough drool on my pillows for one night." Sasuke looked at me with a stone cold face.

"I do not drool in my sleep!" I screamed at him

"Yes, actually you do" Sasuke held the evidence.

"You're such an asshole sometimes" I scream and storm out of the room.

I made my way down to my room glaring at anything and everything. Who did he think he was talking about me like that? I crossed my arms extremely mad and when I finally came to my door my lost my angry expression watching the ground. Sasuke wasn't always this cold could it be he was already getting into tribute mode? Was he pulling away from me already? I bit my lip holding back the tears and yanked my room door open.

Our rooms on the train were fancier than the ones in the Justice Building. It's quite amazing and I may hate Konoha for all it's worth but sometimes I did wish I had stuff like this. We have our own chambers with: a bedroom, dressing area and private bathroom. I absolutely love the bathroom being it has hot and cold running water. Back at home we have to boil the water if we want it hot. The draws are filled with the finest clothes money can buy and Tsunade encourages me to do what I want or wear what I want.

I decided to take a hot shower; sitting there for probably a good hour. I don't have a watch on so I couldn't really tell you how long I was in there for. I had taken a shower maybe once in my entire life. It was like dancing in the rain the way the water washed over you. I ran my fingers through my slick pink locks and lay down on the tile floor with my eyes closed. We were supposed to meet our mentor today at breakfast. He was a previous winner of the Hunger Games and I had heard about him but never talked to him directly.

"Kakashi Hatake," I say out loud.

When I was satisfied with my shower I got up turning off the water and wrapping a pink fluffy towel around my small frame. Opening up the wooden closet a screen came up in front of me with a list of things to wear. I rubbed my chin wondering what I wanted to wear.

"I guess something simple would work. I hate fancy clothing" I mumbled to no one but myself.

I went through the clothing in the closet trying to decide what to wear.

_**Sasukes Pov**_

I walked down to breakfast with a scowl on my face. Sakura could be so rude and annoying sometimes her shyness would get her killed. I rubbed between my eyes watching the floor as I walked and avoided bumping into people easily. I stopped for a moment I had been the one to let her in my room to sleep for the night so I guess the attitude I had given her was really unnecessary but I wasn't about to apologize now for the way she acted.

I opened up the double doors to the dining area. I glared at Tsunade who looked my way and she instantly went back to eating dropping the cheery hello she was going to give me. Her hair was down today and she wore a pink work suit with usual bazaar make-up. I was in simple black jeans with a button down grey shirt and gym shoes. I rubbed the charm between my index finger and thumb; Hinata had given it to me before she had gone to meet Sakura. I sighed again thinking about that time why I thought about things like this I didn't really know and brushed it off.

The charm had a round circle that was pure silver and a fire charm in the middle that spun. The fire was a crimson red. She had told me it was for some kind of good luck to get through the games. I put it around my neck. I guessed it was alright to wear it, I mean Hinata had worked hard in getting it and I knew Sakura would bitch if I didn't wear it. I got myself a plate of food consisting of: fruit, pancakes and eggs. It smelled delicious and I took a couple bites and a sip of a thick brown liquid. It was so warm running down my throat and so sweet. Tsunade said they called it Hot Chocolate and I pushed it away sweets weren't my thing.

I glanced up as Sakura walked into the room. Her long locks of cherry blossom hair were up in a simple pony tail today. She wore a grey shirt similar to mine and it made her soft scream skin underneath stand out. The shirt reached a little past her waist ending at the mid zipper of the black jeans she was wearing. To top it all off she had black converse on. Sakuras' eyes had a shine to them and her eyelashes seemed longer bringing out the emerald green of her eyes. I made a face at the similar outfit and she shrugged saying

"It was the simplest outfit I could find."

"Right and that outfit just happened to look like mine" I grumbled.

"Why are you so irritated about a stupid outfit for?"

"We aren't supposed to be coming off as friends any longer Sakura. This isn't helping matters for either of us."

Sakura didn't say anything for a while and left to get her some breakfast. I suck a strawberry in my mouth ignoring everyone and everything around me. I wasn't quite sure why I was so grumpy and agitated with her I just was. I finished my breakfast and let the avoxs take my plate away and I eyed a girl with long blonde hair with a red ribbon tied in it. Her eyes were a soft baby blue and she had peach colored skin. Her lips were rosy red and she had a beautiful smile. She seemed a bit off to me but I decided to ignore it for now and folded my hands onto the table.

Sakura sat there twiddling her thumbs for quite some time until the double doors opened to a man with silver locks of hair and one visible onyx eye. He was in a suit without the jacket on and a mask covered half of his face. Neither Sakura nor I spoke both of us watching him with skeptical expressions. This was the man Kakashi Hatake and Sakura looked slightly terrified of the man but I looked at him with disinterest. Than he spoke but six words and Sakura this time narrowed her eyes at the same time I did.

"So you're my tributes this year."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for all the long Author notes I just get everything building up at once xP. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this pointless yet fun chapter to write :) What do you think will happen next? Give me some ideas I have my own but I like to hear from you guys. Yayyyy that means I'll be able to write more ;) but I don't think you can expect any more chapters this week my cousins coming over tomorrow and I'll be busy. I also got a new book called the Goddess Test by Aimee Carter. And I'm almost done reading a twilight fanfic about the Gods. Oooo I'm so obsessed with the GodsGoddess stuff I might make a fic I don't know.**

**Sakura-Whelp you all know the drill. Review! Review!**

**Me- If you would like an image of Sasukes necklace just pm me or say it in the reviews. I'll try to put one up in the next chapter or on my profile along with the outfit I use for the story. I'm going to shut up now so you all can review ;)**

**May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor**


	5. The Deal and Konoha

**I'm soooo sorry guys. I know it's almost been a month I've just had a lot going on at the moment so it's going to make my updates extremely slow for now so don't fret. No, I did not die and its fine for the extra reviews they were kind of funny :) To my reviewers without an account since I can't pm you a reply I'm going to start replying to you on my profile so go there and it'll be right at the bottom. So if you have any questions read my reply for you guys than tell me in the reviews. I know the chapters short and I know a lot of you will be upset with me for it I'm soooo sorry I promise the next one will be longer with more stuff in it. Spelling probably really sucks...I apologize for that too I'll try and fix it as I see it...**

**Kakashi: ShadowReaper1998 does not own anything but her own oc's!**

**Me: That's right enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_**No One's Pov**_

"So you're my tributes this year." Kakashi murmured with his arms crossed.

Sakura looked up watching him and Sasuke leaned back in his seat watching Kakashi without as much as a nod. Sakura got the feeling he didn't quite like him much. Then again no one knew what to expect with this man all the tributes from their district had died so how exactly could you trust him? Sakura pushed her chair back quietly and walked over to the window getting some more fruit. Kakashi ignored her behavior and sat down drinking a small glass of scotch.

Sasuke eyed Sakura for but a moment and turned back to the man sitting across from him.

"So what's the game plan exactly" Sasuke crossed his arms

"Don't really have one. You guys will die anyways" He yawned bored.

Sakura dropped her plate food on the floor "You can't be serious!"

"No since and hiding the truth right? I mean District 1 and 2 are the big winners." Kakashi took a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"But we can fight. We're not like the others" Sasuke stood up.

"That's what they all say kid" Kakashi got up; leaving.

A perfect glistening silver knife flew through the air past Sasukes head and stuck itself into the wall above Kakashi's head. Sasuke and Kakashi both turned looking at the little pink haired girl who was glaring daggers of ice. Sakura's eyes were an icy blue and Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little when he looked again her eyes were emerald green again; her expression calm.

"Listen hear you old geezer you don't get to give up on us like that. Don't ever count me out on these games because I'm going to win." Sakura glared with determination it was the first words of courage she had spoken since we had gotten on the train.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow and turned to take a long drink of his alcohol but Sasuke smacked it out of his hands. The crystal clear glass shattered against the wall and the reddish brown liquid sliding in drop lets down to the floor. This time it was Sasukes turn to be mad he wasn't just going to sit around and ignore this. Maybe the other tributes had but he wouldn't Sasuke would make Kakashi hear him out.

"You little..."

"No, you're our mentor and you can't be drunk if you're going to tell us what to do." Sasuke cut Kakashi with a determined look.

The room was quiet for a moment as Kakashi slowly sat down in his seat again eyeing Sakura and Sasuke. Maybe he had got some decent tributes this year that were willing to make an effort to live. He'd gone through so many kids that had died he thought of it more as his fault. He had it in him to do this one more time.

"Alright you two, the deal is you do what I say when I say if you want to survive." Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Deal." Both Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

_**Sakura's Pov**_

I was pretty satisfied with myself I had felt like I put Kakashi in his place. I mean Sasuke was right we didn't have time for him to be drunk all the time. I came here to win this for my sister; Hinata's sake. I was still having the killing Sasuke issue but I tried not to bring it up too much I didn't want to appear weak in Kakashi's eyes. Though the thoughts did plague my mind often and I wondered if Sasuke ever thought about them at all. Would I really have to choose between my best friend and sister during these games I thought bitterly?

**"Come on stop thinking like that. You're scaring me"** My inner murmured.

_"You can't honestly tell me you don't think about it. I mean we're going to have to cut off the little girl act and start getting serious. Sasuke has already done it and we're behind" I whisper to her in my head._

**"I know that but you make it sound so easy" She replied. **

"_Well as the saying goes easier said than done but it wouldn't be the first time I've done it and I'm sure it won't be the last."_

**"I guess you're right it's time to grow up. I'm sure Sasuke will understand." **

_"No, he already does because he has done it already"_ I blocked my inner out and excused myself from the table and went to my room.

I looked in the mirror and breathed out softly. Everything about me was going to have to change toward Sasuke, Kakashi, and even Tsunade. I didn't like the idea of bringing out my other side around them but if it came down to me and Sasuke I knew I would have to make the choice. Truth was I had already made my decision it would hurt for a life time I knew that much.

_**Sasukes Pov**_

I watched Sakura walk out of the room probably to her bedroom. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face as I stared at her back. I knew that look anywhere she was finally going to toughen up and get serious. It was about time I was tired of feeling guilty about always being the cold one though of course she would always have that softness even with her other side no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it. I bent down and cleaned up the glass from the cup I had knocked out of Kakashi's hand before that same avox girl from before had a chance to get it.

She seemed a bit flustered when I did this and blushed madly like every girl around me did. I gave her a blank look for a while until turning on my heel and disposing of the glass and washing my hands of the liquor. The girl fidgeted behind me quietly and hugged me as a silent thank you and I stiffened slightly I hated physical contact. She had let go as soon as she had hugged me and disappeared through the double doors. I remembered my mother saying something about how avoxs had their tongues cut off because they were some kind of traitors. I didn't know why that girl bothered me so much but it was irritating me to no end.

I sat down in front of Kakashi eyeing him I needed to say my piece before Sakura came back. Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise and narrowed his one eye at me. Great so he's a pervert too just what we need to win these games I thought sarcastically.

"Listen when training comes around I want to be trained separately" I watch him closely.

"Why is that" Kakashi asked.

"Does it really matter why? It's my choice and according to the rules I can do that" I cross my arms and turn away.

"Maybe but I don't play by the rules so spill it"

"I just don't want to be teamed up with her alright? For god's sake we are tributes and not best friends."

"Fine I'll train you both separately no need to get snippy about it."

I nodded at him and headed to my room and that same girl bumped into me again this was so not coincidence. I looked up at her this time with the same blank face though I could plainly see her face was bruised and she held her shoulder that was probably dislocated. I reached a hand out to see what the full extent of the damage was emotion not showing on my face though I was curious and yes slightly worried. She flinched from my touch and ran the other direction as soon as I had reached out my hand. I didn't know what had happened to her but I had a pretty good feeling it had something to do with earlier. After a while of looking for her I couldn't find her so I went to my room ignoring the matter altogether obviously she didn't want help.

_**No One's Pov**_

The train began to slow down some which meant they had finally reached the grand city of Konoha. Sasuke and Sakura walked to the window looking out at the city. The buildings were taller than the trees in the forest almost like they touched the sky. They were beautiful silver with windows that the sun glittered off of. But what really caught both Sakuras and Sasukes eyes was the water twisting into a pipe that went around the city and people were walking on it! It was just simply impossible to be up that high and walk on water. Sasuke even caught glimpses of people walking inside of it.

When the train came to a stop people were crowded in front of the train with some of the strangest make-up and clothes on. Sasuke made a face but Sakura only waved at them and they screamed most of the girls swooned at Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke and grabbed her bags. Sasuke did the same ignoring the girls. Kakashi and Tsunade placed their hands on the two tributes shoulders.

"Smile bright you two for the cameras!" Tsunade smiled bright.

"Don't fight your prep team or stylist. Do what they tell you without complaint." Kakashi murmured as the doors slid open.

Sasuke and Sakura pulled on their best fake smiles for the cameras and all of Konoha as the doors slid open. This was going to be hell but they had no choice but to endure it all and make the best of their situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Chapter 5 is doneeee. To tell you the truth I wrote most of this at the hospital I just couldn't find the document. If you guys want pictures of anything pm me or tell me in the reviews. Again for my reviewers with no account I'll reply to everything you need on my profile from now on. Thank you and please review.<strong>

**Itachi-Review pretty people! *dark voice* or I will hunt you down and slaughter your whole family and leave you all alone.**

**Me-….Itachi that's a bit much you might scare them into not reviewing.**

**Itachi-oh sorry but seriously review its makes shadow-chan update faster.**

**May The Odds Be Ever In Your favor**

.


	6. Fire and Chariots?

**I promised you guys a longer chapter and here it is. This one is around 4,000 something words my longest chapter for this yet. Sorry for the late update but honestly guys I'm losing my motivation for this story and Demon Night and my depressing moods aren't helping much. I feel like I'm losing one of my best friends because we never talk anymore and she doesn't seem to care so I wish she'd just tell me that she doesn't need me around anymore so I can actually move on and leave her alone. I think I cried for like a full hour last night over her and the fact that life is finally catching up to me with all its problems. You guys ever feel like that? Sigh so to tell you guys the truth I'm kind of thinking about deleting this story and maybe even Demon Night. I haven't really solidly decided on anything yet but I'd like your guys opinions. I absolutely hate giving up on stories it's just not my thing but I really don't have motivation anymore. So review tell me your thoughts on what I should do give me a reason to keep going guys. For another update or whatever I need at least 35 reviews. I know half of you probably skipped through my venting process and thats okay I know I sound like a 5year old. **

**Sakura-Shadow-chan doesn't own anything but her own oc's especially the outfits she doesn't own those at all. **

**Sasuke-Enjoy the chapter. **

**P.S-As to why Sasuke's personality is changed go back and start from Chapter 1 and that will explain everything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**No one's Pov**

A loud ripping sound was heard throughout the room and Sakura squirmed under a woman with black hair and red eyes. She wore her hair up in a ponytail and the woman put another code of wax on Sakuras right leg smoothing some kind of fabric over it again. The room Sakura was in was quite large with its light brown marble floors and the chandeliers hanging from the white high ceiling, it was called the remake center. The remake center was basically where they make you look good. Sakura gritted her teeth as yet another ripping sound echoed throughout the room once more. She was only dressed in a thin silk brown robe her clothes god only knows where. The woman named Kurenai glanced up at her as she rubbed some cool gel over her legs and the redness instantly went away.

Sakura eyed the woman quietly, sizing her up. Kurenai was part of Sakuras prep team and she was completely silent since the two had met save for the name exchanges. She had decided she liked Kurenai and it was a comfortable silence until two boys busted into the room. The first one had long blonde hair half tied up in a high pony tail and the rest running flat down his back. The guy's bangs were swept to the side hiding his right eye and leaving the left one visible. It was the color of a baby blue sky and he gave Sakura a wide grin. The other guy on the left had blue skin and dare I say gills on his face. His hair was spiked forward and he looked sort of like a shark. These two instantly gave Sakura the creeps and she had the urge to cover herself.

"Oh look at you, you're beautiful" The blonde man says rather loudly and pulled Sakura up.

Sakura gave a very small fake smile to the young blonde man standing before her. She caught the small golden name tag on the left side of his shirt reading Deidara Stone. He looked quite girly for a guy and if it wasn't for his voice Sakura would have called him a she. The blue skinned man who she figured out was Kisame Hoshigaki sighed dramatically District 12 tributes are always the hardest since they are the poorest district. Sakuras eye twitched slightly at the comment but she ignored it not noticing Kurenai give both boys a look. She took Sakuras hand gently and guided her to a platform in the middle of the room.

Kisame and Deidara followed close behind us and Sakura stepped up onto the platform with Kurenai's help and standing in the middle she motioned for Sakura to take off her robe. At first Sakura just stood there staring at Kurenai like she had three heads but she gave me an encouraging smile. After a long sigh Sakura slid the thin brown robe off to reveal her bare body. The three of them walked around her like predators to the prey eyeing her. Sakura had the urge to throw the robe back on and run for it but she stood her ground eyeing each of them.

_**Sakura's Pov** _

My peach colored skin now had a slight shine to it and my skin was silky smooth. My nails were done with a clear code making them shine and each one was perfectly even. I stood tall instead of slouching and took a small bit of pride in how I looked even if it was Konoha materials used on me. Kurienai gave a content smile and Deidara gave a chuckle while Kisame gave a nod toward me. All three of them bow softly in respect and disappear through the large double doors to retrieve my stylist. It was kind of had to hate my prep team. They were annoying but were truly looking out for me in a weird way of their own. It was a bit chilly in the room and I resisted the urge to grab my robe or some form of clothing again knowing I'd have to take it off. So instead I ran my fingers through my cherry blossom locks. My hair had gotten longer since last year and I always thought about cutting it but never found the time. My face and hair were the only things my prep team didn't touch.

I looked up seeing the double doors open once more and in walked my stylist. He didn't look half bad and if I didn't have all these problems in my life I might be thinking like my inner. He had dark red hair that sort of looked fluffy. His eyes were a hazel nut color and he wore simple blue jeans and a black t-shirt. It wasn't what I had been expecting at all. Most stylist had weird skin colors or make-up all over their face and don't even get me started on the outfits. But no this guy was as simple as can be the only evidence of make-up on him was the way his eyelashes were brought out by mascara or it could just be how is eyelashes naturally were I wasn't too sure. He looked up offering me a smile and I returned with a small one of my own rubbing my arm and purposely making sure it covered my chest.

"My names Sasori and I'll be your stylist for the games" He lifted up my robe and held it up so I could put my arms through the sleeves.

I gratefully did so and tied the sash so it wouldn't come undone "It's nice to meet you Sasori I'm Sakura."

"Please follow me" Sasori headed toward the other side of the room and I followed suit.

Two glass doors opened to a beautiful room. The whole right side of the room was windows looking out over the glorious city of Konoha. I had no doubt that you could zoom in and out to look at specific things but I suppressed my urge to do so because this was serious matters not play time. I took a seat across from Sasori on the leather black couch when he motioned for me too. After folding my hands neatly in my lap we watched each other for a long time before I spoke.

"So you're here to make me look pretty" I asked?

Sasori grabbed a glass of wine off the table that I hadn't noticed before and sipped it "No I'm here to help you leave an impression."

I nodded slowly wondering what his ideas for this year's costumes would be. District 12 was always the worst of all the Districts in everything. For the opening ceremony you are supposed to wear something that goes along with your districts principal industry. District 11 is agriculture; District 4 is fishing, District 3 factory's etc. District 12 was of the coal mining district so you can probably image what stylist might think of. Last year they put the tributes were naked and wearing some black dust to make it look like they were covered in coal dust that was probably the worst year.

I mentally prepared myself for something embarrassing as I watched Sasori make his way over to his desk and grab a long black sheet of paper that was rolled up. The coffee table that had food on it sunk in and was replaced by a glass top. Sasori unrolled the black parchment after setting his wine down and pressed all ten of his fingers down on it and raised it up. It turned into a 3D image coming right off the paper and you could move it around and flip it.

My expression went from calm and controlled to one of excitement. It was a figure of both Sasuke and I standing next to one another. I moved my fingers up and pressed it against the little figure of me and Sasukes figure disappeared leaving a bigger version of mine. Sasori chuckled softly at my childish antics which made me place my hands back in my lap blushing. Sasori flipped it back so it was with Sasuke and me both again. I looked up at my stylist confused as to why he did this.

"We will wait for your friend to show up with Konan so I can explain it all at once to the both of you."

"Oh, well I guess that makes since."

**_Sasukes Pov_**

I pulled on my grey robe again with a scowl on my face it wasn't everyday people ordered Sasuke Uchiha to strip in front of them well actually it normally was everyday but this time he was forced too. He was just glad that it was over they had successfully removed all his hair from his body and made sure the hair on his head stayed perfectly spiked. He had a very annoying prep team and they were easy to hate they consisted of three people. Pein sweat dropped at the glare he was getting from the young Uchiha, Ino was still passed out on the floor, and finally the guy who had wrestled him out of his clothes Kiba grinned at his glare. Oh how he wanted to kill them all but he just swiftly got some distance between them and him.

The guys left snickering and carrying the blonde out telling me my stylist would be in soon. Pein warned me to be nice to her or else. I could only roll my eyes at his words what exactly could he do to me? Not a damn thing because I was a tribute and even if I wasn't I didn't doubt that I could probably beat the shit out of him. I waited impatiently for my stylist to show and when the doors opened I turned seeing a woman walked in. The first thought running through my head was "_She is so going to be another fan girl." _

But surprisingly she had a calm expression and wore a sun dress with flip-flops. She didn't seem the least bit interested in trying to molest the poor Uchiha boy before her. She had dark blue hair with a white origami flower in her hair and her eyes were a golden color. She had light purple eye shadow on and that was it. The woman out stretched her hand to me giving me a small friendly smile.

"Hello, I'm your stylist Konan."

"Sasuke Uchiha, tribute" I took her hand after a few seconds and shook it lightly before letting go.

Konan folded her hands softly in front of her eyeing me up and down to make sure the work that needed to be done was complete. After giving a satisfied smile she motioned for me to follow her, walking toward the double doors she had come from. I followed after her and she led me down the hall to another room in the remake center and through that room to an office. I couldn't deny I was slightly surprised to see Sakura there and fooling with the zoom features of the window wall in the office. Konan with a hop in her step moved next to Sasori who I assumed was Sakuras stylist.

"Oh great you've arrived finally please come sit down the both of you" Sasori motioned toward the couch.

I noticed Sakura jump a little bit and turn around and blushed softly seeing me there and I didn't fail to notice it. I moved to the couch sitting down on the left side while Sakura moved to sit down on the right side. We kept a pretty good space between us on the couch. Konan and Sasori sat down across from us on the other couch the glass coffee table separating us all. This time Konan pressed her fingers to the parchment that I now noticed was in front of us and brought her hands up so the 3D diagram came into view once more. This time the lights had dimmed so we could get a better look at was they were going to show us.

Konan pressed her finger against my figure and Sakuras disappeared revealing a larger image of me. I watched in slight amazement at she changed it around and searched for exactly what she wanted. Konan smiled clicking a few choices on the small screen that had popped up before her and my digital image changed with whatever she clicked. Pretty soon it was wearing the outfit that was planned for me in the opening ceremony. Sasori set my digital figure aside and brought Sakuras up and did much the same as Konan had only he looked like he knew what he was doing compared to Konan.

Both of the outfits were identical to each other and I lost my amazed expression eyeing the two stylists. Sakura had seemed to notice it as well but Konan and Sasori either didn't notice our looks of protest or just didn't care. I'd go with the second option on that considering we had no real say. But at least the outfits looked half decent. I listened as Sasori began to explain them.

"You two aren't afraid of fire are you" Sasori looked up with a sly grin?

"Well that depends" Sakura murmured.

"Hn" I rest my chin in my hand.

After a couple of hours both Sakura and I are dressed in one of the most deadliest and sensational outfits probably known to the Hunger Games. We both are dressed in a simple black unitard that covers us ankle to neck. Shiny leather boots lace up to our knees. But it's the fluttering cape and matching head piece with orange, red, and yellow steams that really define this costume. Sasori and Konans idea was to set the cape and head piece on fire while we ride through Konoha. Sakura looked extremely uncomfortable now and I was a bit nervous myself. Konan kept reassuring Sakura that it wasn't a real flame just for looks but she didn't believe it.

"Sakura relax will you we aren't going to die" I mutter.

Sakura was quiet for a minute and after a moment her face went without expression and I crossed my arms in my outfit. To be honest I felt kind of stupid in this but this was Konoha and if it got the crowd's attention we were better off. My hair was spiked up like normal and my face was clear of make-up I wouldn't be caught dead Hunger Games or not wearing make-up. I head after Konan and Sasori to the bottom level of the remake center. I can hear the chatter of our prep teams talking about what a scene we'll make and Sakuras quiet footsteps beside me. I could only hope that our prep team was right we would need a lot of sponsors.

**_Sakura's Pov_**

I walked next to Sasuke watching straight ahead taking mental deep breaths. My face was revelry clean of make up just a few touch ups here and there. My cherry blossom pink hair was pulled back into its normal braid. Sasori had said he wanted people to recognize both Sasuke and I in the arena. We would be known as the girl and boy on fire. Though I had never commented on it out loud I was secretly hoping that the name would spread since I kind of liked it. We reached the lower level of the remake center which was kind of like stables since that's where the horses and chariots were.

The opening ceremony is about to start and I can see clearly that the pairs of tributes from each district are getting onto their chariots that will be pulled by a team of four horses. I can't help but give a small smile at how beautiful our coal black ones are. I was a sucker for animals even though I had to kill them to eat. The first time I ever tried to kill one I failed because of how soft I was on them, Sasuke had taken care of that for me and eventually I grew a cold heartless side. I didn't like that side but I didn't have a choice to use it now and I regarded other tribute stares with an icy look that could rival Sasukes.

The horses are pretty well trained so no one has to guide them down the runway so I kind of figured that was nice. I wanted to slap inner because she was showing me images of how stupid and dorky I would look if I had to guide them down the runway. With Konans and Sasori's help Sasuke and I both got onto our chariot that was painted a slick black and red. While our stylist are preparing for the fire Sasuke leans over just a tad and whispered.

"So you think we're going to catch fire and not go through this?"

"Highly doubtful but if you rip off mine I'll rip off yours" I whisper back to him.

I saw the hint of a smile grace his lips but it was gone as soon as it appeared. The music begins to play signaling that it's time to ride down the runway. We are all lined up starting from District 1 all the way to District 12 which is Sasuke and I. Two white massive doors start to slide open to reveal the large crowd outside chanting their favorite Districts name. I had a bundle of nerves in my stomach that I tried to calm but it was working and I un-intently grabbed onto Sasukes hand for support so scared I would make a fool of myself. To my surprise Sasuke squeezed it softly with assurance though his eyes never met mine and kept his stone cold face.

The ride should last at least 20mins or less, bringing us to the city circle where they will play the anthem and President Orochimaru will say a few words. After that we will be escorted to the Training center which will be our home or rather prison until the games begin. I can hear the roar of the crowd as District 1 rolls out in their silver tunics and jewelry. They were always the crowd favorite. District 2 got into position and followed suit. It was one district after the other. Pretty soon Sasuke and I were up next to go. Sasori and Konan just pop out of nowhere with torches and they give the both of us a smile and light us up. Konan placed her fingers under both our chins making us look at her.

"Remember, smiles, heads high and act like you own the place" Her lips twitch slightly and she hops off the chariot with Sasori.

That was the last thing we both heard before we were rolled out into the city after District 11. My grip tightened on Sasukes hand afraid I might fall and embarrass us both but Sasuke was pretty good with balance and grace. Neither one of us could help the smiles that tugged at our lips when the crowd started roaring District 12 for once. I could clearly see on the huge screen how breathtaking we both are and Sasukes good looks just add to his outfit. Together we both give small waves to the crowd and since I knew we needed to sell it I blew a kiss to them and I think I saw some guy faint. Sasuke didn't have to do much but smile and he had girls on their knees screaming inappropriate things.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when Sasuke caught a red rose with his free hand and brought it under his nose taking a whiff of its scent. I heard girls scream and watched them fall to their knees at the corner of my eyes. He could defiantly be a ladies man if he really wanted to be. Sasori and Konan have defiantly given us the advantage and I can't help the excitement boiling in the pit of my stomach. Everyone attention was on Sasuke and I and nowhere else I could only imagine how jealous the other tributes are. I knew the circulation of blood has stopped in mine and probably Sasukes hand by how tight we are holding onto each other but it's at the back of both our minds at the moment.

Our chariot rolls into the center of the city with the others and we all look to a balcony where a tall man with paper white skin and golden eyes stares down at us. He had inky black hair that looks greasy and he sort of looks like a child molester. This man was President Orochimaru the man that brought torcher to our lives. I hated him with a passion. He raises his hand in greeting and speaks out his voice kind of horse yet deep and clear.

"Welcome tributes from all Districts, your opening was wonderful as always and a great applause to our District 12 this year. I hope your stay in the city of Konoha will be grand." He gave a creepy snake like smile before disappearing into the dark room that he had come out of.

The chariots roll through two large doors like the last leading into the training center. Sasuke and I finally let go of each other rubbing our hands to get the circulation of blood flowing again. Konan takes our capes and head pieces off us and Sasori helps us both down from the chariots. They both have grins on their faces and I gave a small smile back to them while Sasukes never changing cold features stayed where they were. As I had predicted the other tributes were giving us nasty looks that promised death for both Sasuke and I. I could only give them a smug smile in return while Sasuke didn't bother with what he would call childish behavior.

"Thanks for keeping ahold of my hand back there I was scared I'd fall" I whisper so only Sasuke can hear me.

"No problem I wouldn't want you to make a fool of yourself" His lips twitch slightly.

I didn't know what came over me but I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed Sasuke softly on the cheek and had everyone staring at us.

**_Sasukes Pov_**

I stiffened slightly at what Sakura had just done and I wanted to shove her away. She was only doing this for the attention. She was evil and smart when she was in her cold personality but if she wanted to play that game with me she would surely lose. After all I am the one that taught her. So I slipped my arm around her shoulders and headed inside the Training Center passing all the other tributes and ignoring their stares of disbelief. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my lips feeling Sakuras shoulders stiffen just a little bit. She should know better than to play games with me because I was the master at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there was chapter 6. Sorry I'm not in a great chipper mood because of everything thats going on right now and I mostly updated out of boredom and depression. Like I said review and tell me your thoughts on what I should do critisim is awesome but not harshly and Yes I know I used the outfits from the book but it's allowed since it is really the only real thing I pulled from the book aside from the small things like the chariots and horses. So see you guys maybe next chapter?<strong>

**Sakura-Review guys...Shadow-chan really needs the support. **

**May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor**


	7. IMPORTANR AUTHOR'S NOTE! Read All!

**Author's Note. **

**Yes I am fully aware I'm not supposed to have a chapter with just an Authors note. But don't worry about it because it's just going to be up there for a couple days. I want everyone to listen or I guess read well. I'm taking this story down. Hold on don't panic. I am going to be putting it back up. I have recently gotten a lot better at writing. I want to re-write Hunger Games for the very last and I do mean last thing time. I want to make it more my own. I don't want Sakura and Sasuke to be too OC anymore either. I'm going to reconstruct this story into something better. I mean what's the point of writing a story if you don't like the way it's being written?**

**I know I can do better with it. I'm going to finish out my freshmen year first and my summer will be filled with writing, going out with friends, and more writing, and sleep. I plan to finish my very first story Demon Night as well this year. Just keep an eye out for the new Hunger Games being put up around June or July. If you have any questions or concerned just PM me. I will get back to you as soon as I can. But trust me guys I've got the feeling you're going to like this new Hunger Games a lot more. Thank you for your time for those of you still reading this. The story will probably be taken down Monday and I'll start re-writing it sometime in March or May. **


End file.
